


The Last Bearer of the Lost Mist Seal: Umino Iruka's Inheritance from the Mist

by OracleOfTheRiver



Series: Genderbending For All the Right Reasons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Umino Iruka, Genderbending, May be some M/M depends on how characters develop, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Same Personality, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver
Summary: HERE WE GOThis first chapter was a work in progress. Now it is done.Why was it posted if it wasn't done you ask?Simple.It got me to work on it so I didn't drag my feet.And it worked!Real story summary begins here:* Umino Iruka is the last bearer of a jutsu thought extinct. She must keep it secret, for there are many outside and within the Leaf Village who would seek to use it for their own advantage. More than likely, at her expense."Keep it secret. Keep yourself safe." Her Mother's last words to her before she died fighting the Nine Tails. Words Iruka has lived by since she was 10. As she grows older the challenges of keeping her secret get more difficult. How long can she keep it hidden?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Genderbending For All the Right Reasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037931
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Last Bearer of the Lost Mist Seal: Umino Iruka's Inheritance from the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Fact about this work: This below WAS the beginning of the summary before this first chapter was complete.  
> .............  
> DO NOT READ.  
> This is a work in progress. Meaning its not done yet.  
> Why is it posted if its not done you ask?  
> Simple.  
> It gets me to work on it so I don't drag my feet.
> 
> Can't say I didn't warn you.  
> .....................
> 
> * I do not own Naruto *

_Destruction all around. Buildings lay in rubble. Iruka's Mother and Father battered and bloody. Iruka's Mom leans on her daughter's shoulder._

_"Keep it secret. Keep yourself safe." She whispers in her ear._

_"Go Iruka! I'll take care of Mother." says her Father. He is lying. She knows he is lying._

_Another Shinobi grabs Iruka, taking her away. She tries to brake free but, she isn't strong enough._

_"No! Mother! Father!"_

_A giant claw descends from the sky._

Iruka wakes with a quick intake of breath. Panting. Sweat glazing her skin. Looking around her, she sees the familiar sight of her apartment.

 _A dream. Only a dream._ Images flood back. _Okay a nightmare._

Laying back in bed for a while longer, she gives up on sleep. Deciding to take a shower to wash off the sweat.

The water is soothing. Mind clearing. Iruka smirks to herself as the water washes over her. Given her affinity with water, it is no surprise her family descends from the Mist Village.

Turning off the fossette, she steps out. As she brushes her hair, she glances at herself in the mirror. Her parents features, making up her own profile, stare back at her. All be it crossed over by her horizontal scar.

 _I wish you were both still here._ She wonders what they would think of her life. Would they be proud? Disappointed? She'll never know of course. But, it doesn't stop her from wondering.

Most of all though, she misses her Mother. There is so much she wishes she could ask her.

But, its just her. Umino Iruka. Last woman standing against the extinction of a bloodline.

..................

Hours later, Iruka enters her classroom. Her nightmare no where in her thoughts. Most of her students move immediately to their seats. As usual though, her four misfits, Shikamaru, Chogi, Naruto, and Kiba, haven't noticed she's entered the room.

She starts to say something but, ends up stopping herself. A mischievous look in her eyes. Forming the necessary hand signs, she pops up crouching right on top of the desk next to them. Causing the boys to shout and fall back.

"To your seats!" She yells. They all jump up, making a mad dash to their respective places. The other students laugh. Satisfied, Iruka nods her head, jumping to the front of the room. Normally, she wouldn't be so dramatic. But what the heck, its the last day of school. A little fun won't hurt.

"Alright class. I know we're all excited its our last day." A round of cheers. "However, we still have practice and work to complete." Unhappy ahs fill the room. "Also, you will each be given an assignment to do over the brake. It will help you stay sharp for when classes resume."

"Boo, Believe it! Why do we have to do homework if we're not even in school, ya know!?" complains Naruto loudly.

"Ah man what a drag." complains Shikamaru.

Iruka plops two bags she's brought with her onto her desk. All the students look curiously at them. What could Sensei have brought? She reaches in and pulls out a book. The interest dies down immediately. With the exception of perhaps Sakura.

"Now don't give me that! These are special Shinboi training journals. I made one specifically for each of you." The excitement returns a bit. Iruka walks down the aisles, handing each journal to its knew owner. True to her word, Iruka-sensei has made each one unique to its person.

"Here is your assignment. Everyday that you practice while school is out, I want you all to write entries in your journals. Write what you did, for how long, how well you did, and finally, but most importantly, what you think you need to improve on. As well as how you plan to improve. Even if the answer is as simple as I don't know or, Im not sure, you at least tried to improve on your own. You wont always have teachers around to tell you what to do when you can't figure something out. You must learn to correct mistakes on your own." Iruka's memories of having to figure things out on her own when her parents died come up. She accepts them before pushing them aside. "Lastly, the more detailed you all make your notes, the easier it will be for me to help you all improve once classes restart." Looks of excitement are now scattered throughout the room.

"After class today, you will fill in your first entry. I'll show you all how to properly fill it in as well as answer any questions you may have."

"Also, I've written instructions in the front of each of your books for reference. If your not quite sure about something, you may find me at anytime and ask. Otherwise, I've told your parents about the assignment and they can help you also." Iruka restrains her gaze from flickering to Naruto or, Sasuke.

Class goes on. Some history. Some math. Then practical skills training. The latter as usual is the classes favorite. Sasuke, as usual, hits all his targets with ease. Naruto, as usual, has a more difficult time. At the end of the day, the students fill out their first reports. Some have no difficulty. Most have lots of questions. Others cause Iruka to internally cringe at the idea of one day having to accept actual mission reports from them.

With all their work done, Iruka allows the students to spend the last half hour of school socializing. While working on some paper work, one of the students approaches her desk. She looks up. Seeing its Hinata she smiles reassuringly. She always does her best to encourage the shy girl.

"Um, Iruka-sensei?" she asks. Her journal clutched to her chest in a vice grip.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Um, would you, ah, please sign my journal?" she asks, holding out the journal with both hands. The request surprises Iruka. But, she recovers quickly.

Smiling wide she replies, "Of course. It be my honor." Hinata smiles. Her eyes going from a look of worry to happy. Iruka writes a short message for Hinata on the first page of her journal. The other children take notice, also asking her to sign their books. She obliges all those who ask.

To her surprise, even Sasuke comes up to her. "The Hokage always has to sign off on missions, right?. This is no different." She agrees with him.

The bell rings and all the students rush out the door calling good bye to their favorite teacher. She waves and bids them fair well. Once the last student has left, she returns to her work. Finishing up the last of the papers, she locks everything away and heads to her shift at the missions desk.

Her kids have Iruka flying on cloud nine, leading her to be more lenient than usual with her critique of the reports. Some of the Shinobi, who have been around long enough, time some of their missions just before school ends. Knowing Iruka will be a good mood.

She only snaps at two of the Shinobi in her line. Both for the same issues.

_This chicken scratch is illegable. And who the hell tries to turn in a report without writing their NAMES on them!?_

The older of the two Shinobi apologizes with a bow, promising to be more careful. This abates the rest of her anger as she goes from yelling to just looking irritated.

The other Shinobi is not as fortunate. He just so happens to be one of Iruka's first students when she started teaching. He had been in his final year when she took over his class. He receives an entire, true to fashion, Iruka rant. Looking appropriately chastised, he leaves with a frightened look on his face.

The next shinobi in line hands over a perfect report. She tells him thank you for his hard work. Those in the room think the man is testing fate when he doesn't move away from the desk right away.

Instead, he stays, asking in a concerned voice, "Don't you think you were a bit hard on him, Iruka-san?" Those that hear feel their blood freeze, preparing for the onslaught that will surely come. To everyone's surprise though, Iruka doesn't stand up yelling.

Rather than speak, she studies him intently. Hands clasped in front of her, she sighs, responding, "Yes it was. But, I guarantee that young man will never forget to sign any of his paper work ever again. Or, miss any other vital details." Question answered, and not willing to let his curiosity push his luck, he thanks her and walks away.

Things are busy, causing the rest of the shift to go by quickly. When the mission desk closes a few hours later, all the desk workers go out together for celebratory drinks for it being the end of the work week. Iruka has two glasses then she's done. The idea of dealing with a hangover not appealing in the least. Especially, with a mission starting in the early hours the next day. Bidding her coworkers good night, she heads home for some much deserved relaxation.

Arriving at her home, she disarms the barrier seals, reactivating them the moment she's inside. Going about her usual routine, she closes every curtain, makes tea, strips of all her clothes, and releases her hair from her pony tail, running her fingers through it to loosen her brunet locks. Finally, she lays on her bed with a book she's be meaning to finish.

While reading, something shimmers into existence on her belly, around and below her naval. Its there, then its gone.

At first, she doesn't seem to notice anything. Eventually though, she looks at her stomach, a look of annoyance displayed plainly on her face. The symbol materializes and vanishes again.

_Chakra must be out of alignment, again. Was it the alcohol this time?_

Taking up a meditative pose, it takes just a few seconds for the mark to appear then vanish, staying that way. She continues the pose for the next half hour. Going through all the steps her Mother had taught her and ones she'd developed on her own.

 _That ought to do it. It be nice if I could have something more permanent for this though._ She resolves to use her free time while school is out to comb the archives and improve her seal work. Hopefully, coming up with a solution. That is a task best tackled on a good nights rest though.

Letting thoughts of her disobedient concealment jutsu fall to the way side, her attention returns to her book.

Prying eyes, watching in secret, do not miss a thing. After so many weeks of careful observation, they finally have conformation. They return to their sender to report what they've seen.

...................

**Author's Note:**

> These are notes I made for myself on this story. I make no promises as to whether I will actually use these or, not. I thought it just be fun, as well as useful, to just have them posted here.
> 
> Notes for/from Writer:
> 
> Female Iruka  
> Iruka's personality is just as it is in the manga. Only difference between the two is Iruka is a woman.  
> Iruka is a Ninja who can guilt trip just about anyone. She's known and feared for it. First in the Leaf. Then in other villages.  
> .  
> Possible Scene: When Iruka first starts working at the missions desk she chews out a Jounin for trying to hand in a disgraceful report. She goes on about how its inconsiderate of all their fellow shinobi for the Jounin to not appreciate the value of accurate intelligence. Etc. Etc. She ends up guilt tripping the Jounin hard, and hands back the report demanding he redo it properly. If he needs help she offers to lend a hand. He returns the next day with an acceptable report, which Iruka Thanks him sincerely for.  
> .  
> Possible Scene: Iruka is out on a mission in the Land of Water with a squad. Gets attacked by Hidden Mist Ninja. The Ninja are careless and almost destroy a small town. Iruka uses a barrier Jutsu to protect it. Afterwards, she yells at their attackers for being so careless with the lives of the people they were supposed to protect. Also mentions that if they've ripped out all their emotions then they should have considered that the town had potential clients living within it that would have been killed and the Mist would have lost currency. The enemy are thoroughly thrashed and retreat. Iruka's squad mates can do nothing but, stare at her. "What?" she asks feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Iruka-san remind me never to get on your bad side. Ever!" The others nod vigorously in agreement with their conrad. They return from a successful mission.  
> .  
> Definitely Happening Scene: After Iruka and Naruto fight Mizuki the first time Iruka ends up in the hospital because of her injuries. With her clothes being removed and being kept off she worries her secret will be found out. Luckily that does not happen.  
> When risk of that passes she is more relaxed. However when a Male colleage comes to see her accidentally walking in on her shirtless being examined by her doctor, she punches him through the doorway screaming "Weren't you ever taught to nock?!" (Hehe this scene is gonna be great. It was the start of this whole story idea.)


End file.
